Can't Help Falling in Love
by Lina Shay
Summary: [One Shot] Ginny is going to the Yule Ball with a Slytherin, not Malfoy. My Prom turned Harry Potter. Please read.


A/N: I went to Prom recently and it was a nice experience. Then it came to me that I could turn it into a Harry Potter story. So I did and here it is. I am, of course, Ginny Weasley. Each of my friends and people at Prom I gave a character to to fit their personality. Not everyone has an exact personality match with a Harry Potter character, so don't be surprised if some are a little out of character. The title is actually my Prom's theme, just so you know.  
  
A/N: I put a little HG/DM in here for the heck of it.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so dang long, but it was an eventful Prom.  
  
Diclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except Dryan Jerebin, but you can use him.  
  
CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE  
  
"I don't even know him!" I complained as Hermione Granger tightly pulled my hair back.  
  
We were sitting in my dormitory room, getting me ready for the Yule Ball. I had not been to many balls, but out of them, this one definitely made me the most nervous. After all, what did I really know about Blaise Zabini. He was some Slytherin guy. He could be a total jerk. Anything could happen when you're with a Slytherin.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ginny," Hermione advised. "Draco wouldn't have set this up if he didn't know that Blaise was a good guy."   
  
"Why can't you and Malfoy come with us, just in case something happens?" I pleaded.  
  
"No way!" Hermione blurted. "You know the situation. It would be disastrous if people find out about Draco and me."  
  
"I'm sorry, 'Mione," I muttered. "I'm just so nervous. I feel sick. Maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
"You do not feel sick!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just breathe, Gin. Everything will be just fine. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"You don't know Blaise either," I shot at her.  
  
"Yes, but I know Draco and Draco knows Blaise," Hermione explained matter-of-factly.   
  
"What are you doing back there?" I demanded, hearing her pull out her wand and start casting little spells.  
  
"You'll see when I'm done," Hermione told me. "You want sparkles?"  
  
"I don't care," I groaned. "I wish you hadn't tried to find me a date. I was perfectly contented with not being asked at all."  
  
"You say that now," Hermione chuckled. "But can I really believe that? I mean, first you have high hopes that Harry will ask you to the Yule Ball. Time passes and he doesn't ask you. No one asks you. And you get all upset because no one asked you. Then, suddenly, you decide you didn't want to go to the Yule Ball anyway. Ever seen that river while you were in Egypt visiting Bill? You know, DE-NILE."  
  
"I don't care what you say!" I cried. "I don't want to go!"  
  
"Ginny," Hermione said gently, circling around me so she could look in my face. "I set you up with him because I could tell that you were hurting inside. Do you think I would have set-up someone I didn't trust with one of my best friends?"  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?" I sniffled. "Why would he want to go anywhere with me?"  
  
"Because you're a perfect jewel, Gin," Hermione told me, smiling sincerely.  
  
Hermione went back behind me and continued to do my hair. When she was finished with my hair, she added make-up to my face. It was more make-up then I was accustomed to. I never wore foundation or eyeliner in normal circumstances. Of course, the Yule Ball with a Slytherin was not a normal circumstance.  
  
"OK," Hermione said with a satisfied smile on her face. "You're ready."  
  
I took a deep breath and walked over to a full-length mirror. I jumped back in surprise, wondering if the reflection was really mine. The dress robes I wore were hand-made by my mum. It had a high waist, just under the bosom, with black sleeves and a black skirt, but the top was white. It was cut perfectly to my shape. My hair was tightly back, with the ponytail lush with red curls. My face hardly seemed my own. The eyeliner and dark bronze eye-shadow made my eyes the center on attention. My freckles were dulled with a light foundation and my cheeks were lit up with rouge. Even I had to admit that I looked amazing.  
  
The door opened suddenly and spooked Hermione and me. It was Lavender Brown.   
  
"Blaise Zabini is wandering the halls aimlessly," she informed us. "I think he's looking for you, Ginny."  
  
I felt my chest tighten and I couldn't seem to breathe very well. Hermione took my hand, gave me a reassuring smile and led me from the room. We passed several other people who were still in the process of getting ready. None of them seemed to notice us walk by. I was a little glad of it.   
  
"Just remember," Hermione began as we got near the portrait hole, "you're not this guy's girlfriend and you're not going to marry him. You never have to see him again after tonight if you don't want to, so relax. And have fun out there."  
  
"I wish you could come with me," I muttered, trying to slow my heartbeat.  
  
"Draco and I will find our own fun," Hermione told me. "And you'll be fine without us."  
  
I nodded vigorously.  
  
Hermione opened the portrait hole and pushed me out. I stumbled into the hall and just stood there not sure what to do. Was I supposed to go search for Blaise or what?  
  
"Is that you, Weasley?"  
  
I turned around and saw Blaise. He was a good-looking man. I had always thought so, but I never saw him looking so good. His dress robes were plain and black, but black was what he looked best in, really. He was wearing his mid-ear length light brown hair down today. He usually wore it in a small ponytail so the shaved back was visible. Other than that, he wasn't wearing the glasses he wore during classes. I supposed they were reading glasses then.  
  
"Zabini," was all I could think of to say.  
  
We stood there idly and quiet for a little bit of time.  
  
"It's early," Blaise told me. "Is there anywhere you want to go waste time?"  
  
I just shrugged.  
  
"Is there anywhere cool to hang out in Hogmeade?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Uh..t-that...um," I sputtered. "I mean, L. P. Conners' place is..uh..kinda cool."  
  
"All right," Blaise agreed. "Sounds good."  
  
Blaise led the way down to the Entrance Hall. He left me there for a minute so he could go down to Slytherin common and get his broomstick. I tried to sneak a peak in the Great Hall, but they were still decorating so the door was locked.   
  
Blaise emerged from the dungeon with a stylish broom and wearing his glasses. He stopped for a moment and looked me over as if to see me for the first time.   
  
"You look really great," Blaise told me.  
  
I blushed, saying, "Thank you."  
  
Blaise walked over to the main Entrance and opened the door. He waited there, holding the door open. I felt a bit awkward. I had never had a guy, especially not a Slytherin, open a door for me. I exited and Blaise followed. He mounted his broom and I got on sideways behind him.   
  
"Hang on," he advised.  
  
I clutched onto the back of his robes. When Blaise kicked off and we went flying into the air, I was forced to throw my arms around his waist to keep myself from falling off the broom. It was a very fast broom. We were in Hogsmeade in no time at all. Blaise landed the broom right in front of L. P. Conners' place. I quickly let go of Blaise and jumped off the broom. Blaise dismounted as well. He opened the door for me into L. P. Conners' place.   
  
L. P. Conners was a large game room. It had Ping-Ponsegio, simulated Quidditch, a Levitation Ball room, and Wizard Darts. We both decided Wizard Darts would be best. After all, I was no Quidditch player, neither of us had any idea how to play Levitation Ball because it was an American sport, and Ping-Ponsegio was a babies game. Anyway, Blaise and I set up in a Wizard Dart room.   
  
"So, who should go first?" Blaise asked me.  
  
I shrugged, saying, "I haven't played this since Summer. I might be out of practice."  
  
"Since Summer, huh?" Blaise asked. "I haven't played this game since I started school at Hogwarts."  
  
"I should be better than you, then," I said triumphantly, pulling out my wand.  
  
We began the first round. I went first. The target appeared out of nowhere just in front of me. Every few seconds all the numbers on the target would switch places with each other. I aimed my wand and casted, "Relashio!"   
  
Unfortunately, I barely missed the target as it zoomed to another part of the room. I felt disappointed, but I wasn't going to let that interfere with my second try. I aimed at the target again. This time, I didn't hesitate. I didn't give it a chance to move. That shot hit the target right in the center. But at the point it hit, the middle had the number one on it. I grumbled a bit to myself.  
  
"Anyway," Blaise began, "Draco said you were pretty cool for a Gryffindor."  
  
"That's only because I've kept the secret about him and Her-oops!" I said, stopping myself before I could reveal something. "Him and someone."  
  
"Him and Hermione, you mean," Blaise asked.  
  
"You know?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course," Blaise said. "Draco and I go way back. And, besides, I'm way more trustworthy than Crabbe or Goyle. Those big mouths of theirs are used for more than just eating everything in sight."  
  
I laughed.   
  
Blaise did his two turns and got nothing. We both had a very low score until the fifth level. Then, Blaise hit the target right on the 50 mark.   
  
"Just lucky, I guess," Blaise shrugged.  
  
"I'll beat that this time," I told him, getting up for my turn.  
  
I waited for the target to move, then I took aim and shot sparks. I hit the 30 mark. I was getting up there, very slowly. My second try got me 10 more points. I couldn't understand why I was doing so badly. I should have pounded Blaise's score into the ground.   
  
Blaise's next two turns gave him nothing. I gloated a bit when I got 20 points. Blaise thought my gloating was amusing. He smiled and even sniggered a bit.   
  
"So, when we get to the dance," Blaise began, "are we going to hang out with my friends or yours?"  
  
"I was kinda wondering that myself," I admitted.  
  
"I guess I wouldn't mind hanging out with Gryffindors for a change," Blaise told me. "After all, I hung out with Draco's mudblood...er...muggleborn girlfriend. Sorry about that. Habit, you know."  
  
I nodded. I was liking this guy more and more every minute.  
  
By the end of the game, we were getting on pretty well. I was disappointed when he won, but it was OK. I had fun.  
  
Blaise and I got back on his broom and zoomed back to the castle.  
  
"We're late," Blaise told me. "But the party probably doesn't get started until half passed anyway."  
  
We landed and went into the Great Hall, Blaise opening doors for me. I had expected the Great Hall to be full, but there was hardly anyone there. It was well decorated, though. Strings of Holly were standing vertically like columns around the edges of the room. The teachers were all sitting at the teacher's table at the head of the room. A few smaller tables were to the right. On the left was Dryan Jerebin, the most famous DJ of the wizarding world. He looked different than I had expected. Of course, you can't tell from a voice whether or not a person has a purple mullet.  
  
Blaise glanced about the room and nodded.  
  
"Just like that Summer dance," Blaise began. "Everyone figured they'd come late because that's when the party gets going. And so everyone came late and the party didn't get started 'til way late."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Want to dance?" Blaise asked, glancing about the empty dance floor.  
  
"Sure," I agreed, smiling.  
  
Blaise and I walked out on to the floor.   
  
"Which way do you want to dance?" Blaise asked. "Like, because different girls prefer doing it differently."  
  
I just shrugged, saying, "I guess just one handed."  
  
Blaise nodded, put his glasses in his pocket, and took my hand in his. I put my other hand on his shoulder, his hand being placed on my waist. We swayed for a bit, listening to the soft melody of "Sorceress in Red".   
  
"I wonder if they have any Ghosty Boys music," Blaise voiced as the song ended. "Want to check out the selection with me?"  
  
"Sure," I said, shrugging.  
  
"You don't sound very enthused," Blaise commented, smiling.  
  
He and I walked over to Dryan Jerebin.  
  
"Do you have any Ghosty Boys?" Blaise asked.  
  
Dryan Jerebin grumbled, "Dumbledore wouldn't agree with that."  
  
"How about Erasmus the Evil?" Blaise asked.  
  
Dryan Jerebin just laughed.  
  
Blaise thought for a minute.  
  
"Can you play 'Witchy Woman' by the Eagles?" Blaise asked.  
  
Dryan Jerebin nodded, pulling out a record.  
  
"The Eagles?" I asked as we started toward the tables.  
  
"They're more popular in the muggle world even though they're wizards," Blaise explained. "Why they want to play for muggles is beyond me."  
  
"Hullo, Ginny!" Colin Creevey shouted, holding up his camera at us. "Hold it there!"  
  
With one blinding flash, he was off to take a picture of someone else.  
  
"What the-" Blaise began, blinking and shaking his head.  
  
I did the same until the spots in my view had diminished. It was then that I noticed the amount of people had doubled since we had been talking with Dryan Jerebin.   
  
"Want to dance?" Blaise asked me.  
  
"Yeah," I said, scanning the floor for my friends.  
  
As we dance, I saw my brother Ron and Pavati Patil.   
  
"It's Ron and Pavati," I pointed. "We should go over there."  
  
"Let's tango," Blaise suggested.  
  
Blaise stuck out our clasped hands and tangoed over to where Ron and Pavati were. Pavati looked great with her long blonde hair half up and in beautiful white dress robes. Ron looked normal to me.  
  
"Hey, Pavati, Ron," I greeted. "I didn't know you two were coming."  
  
"Yup," Pavati said, smiling and nodding. "We decided to come together."  
  
"You two know Blaise Zabini," I asked.  
  
"Yeah, hi Blaise," Pavati said.  
  
"Gin?" Ron asked, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
I gave Ron a weird look.  
  
"Imagine! I barely recognized you just now," Ron told me.  
  
My own brother didn't recognize me. Of course, I hardly recognized myself. Blaise knew who I was right off and from the back.  
  
"I thought Hermione was coming," Pavati voiced.  
  
"She had other plans," I said, glancing at Blaise, who smiled back.  
  
"Who wants cauldron cakes?" Blaise offered.  
  
Ron and Pavati shook their heads.  
  
"OK, then it's just me," Blaise muttered.  
  
"I'll come with you," I told him, saying goodbye to Pavati and Ron.  
  
Blaise got himself a cauldron cake and some punch, not before offering to get me some and me refusing, and we went over to a table and sat down. A faster beat commenced and Blaise just sat there. It was "Muggleborn" by Vrail Valigne.  
  
"This is a nice song," I said, glancing at Blaise.  
  
"I'd ask you to dance," Blaise told me nervously, "but I can't dance to fast music."  
  
"That's fine," I assured him. "We can just stay here."  
  
I closed my eyes and started to sing with the song, I liked it so much.  
  
"He was a wizard-she was a witch  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He didn't know-she had pure blood  
What was there to be done?  
He wanted her-she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends-stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his muggle clothes  
  
He was a muggleborn  
She just ignored that boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had pureblood  
But her head was full of crud  
She needed to think with her heart  
  
5 years from now-she sits at home  
Charming some cheese, she's all alone  
Radio makes her yield-guess who has healed  
Mudblood is flying down the field  
She owls her friends-they know his fame  
They all have tickets to see his game  
She tags along-sits in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a muggleborn  
She ignored that boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a Quidditch pro  
Oh, watch him go!  
Does your pureblood matter now?"  
  
The song talked about how it was OK for a muggleborn to be with a pureblood. A muggleborn was just as good as any pureblood any day. Why couldn't some people see that? Slytherins especially. I glanced up at Blaise. He was staring out on the floor. He seemed alright with Hermione and Draco. Blaise was unlike other Slytherins.  
  
Blaise looked at me, asking "What?" in a nervous tone.   
  
"Nothing," I said, looking away immediately.  
  
My gaze fell upon Susan Bones, my good friend who had transferred to a different school before this year started. She was with Neville Longbottom, both looking quite solemn.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, then said to Blaise, "I have to talk to that girl."  
  
Before he could react, I jumped up and sprinted over to their table. As I neared, I saw why they were so glum. Neville had a broken arm. I didn't want to mention it.  
  
"Hey, Susan!" I greeted.  
  
"Ginny, haven't seen you in forever!" Susan said, smiling.  
  
"What have you been up to?" I asked.  
  
"Baby-sitting my neighbor's Jobbeknoll," Susan told me. "You wouldn't think it, but those things are a handful."  
  
I glanced over at Blaise and saw him sitting there, looking bored. When he looked my way, I signaled him to come over. He got up and started on his way.   
  
As he neared, Susan asked, "So what ever happened between you and Harry Potter?"  
  
I suddenly felt my face turn red.  
  
"Well," I began, "we tried to date for a while but we decided to just be friends."  
  
"Is he here?" Susan asked.  
  
"He would be here with Cho Chang," I explained nervously, "but they're not allowed to be seen together. Professor Snape caught them fooling around in the broom closet."  
  
Susan's eyes widened.  
  
"This is Blaise Zabini," I blurted, trying to change the focus of the conversation.  
  
"Hey, Blaise," Susan greeted.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Blaise asked Neville.  
  
"My uncle threw me on a wild Hippogriff," Neville said glumly, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Rotten luck," Blaise sympathized.  
  
"I'm afraid that Susan is awfully bored," Neville went on. "I can't dance 'cause the pain."  
  
"I'm not bored," Susan contested. "I'm having a brilliant time."   
  
She sounded sincere, but I doubted she was. She had to sit there and talk to Neville all night. He wasn't the best conversationalist. I felt sorry for her. Quickly, I got an idea and nudged Blaise. He looked at me expectantly with an eyebrow raised. I tried to indicate Susan, but Blaise wasn't getting it. So, I grabbed Blaise and pulled him on to the dance floor. We began to dance to "With Wand Held Ready" by MEADE.  
  
"You should ask Susan to dance once," I told him. "After all, she's stuck with a guy who can't dance."  
  
"Sure," Blaise said. "The next dance, then."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"About that Potter chap," Blaise began uncomfortably. "I heard you fancying him a couple years back."  
  
"I guess I still do," I told him, getting depressed thinking of Harry and Cho in the broom closet.  
  
"I suppose all that fame and a scar will earn one a few admirers," Blaise stated with a hint of anger, maybe even jealousy.  
  
"It's more than that," I assured him. "Harry is kind and brave and call me shallow, but he's really hot."  
  
"Potter, hot?" Blaise blurted in surprise.  
  
"Of course," I went on. "Just the way his hair gently ruffles in the breeze, his wonderful eyes, and call me crazy, but I simply love a guy in glasses."  
  
Just then the song stopped. I started back to where Susan and Neville were. When the song "My Hex Will Go On" by Salena Dawn came on, I looked at Blaise to hint him to ask Susan to dance. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Blaise had put his glasses on.  
  
"Neville, would you mind if I asked your date to dance?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Be my guest," Neville replied, still looking glum.   
  
Susan smiled in delight as Blaise asked her to dance. They went off to the dance floor and started to dance.   
  
"Blaise seems rather nice for a Slytherin," Neville commented, watching them dance with envy.  
  
"I know," I said, also watching.  
  
Blaise and Susan talked with smiles on their faces. It was nice to see her having fun. About halfway through the dance, Blaise glanced over at me and winked. I felt my face turn red.  
  
Blaise and Susan returned after the dance. He gave me a look that made me feel funny and he took my hand. I thought he was going to take me over to the dance floor, but he took me to another more isolate table instead. I suddenly felt nervous.  
  
"Tell me about yourself," Blaise requested as we sat down.  
  
I thought about it, but couldn't think of anything to say. I was just me, the same person I had been all my life. There was nothing interesting to say, so I shrugged.  
  
"What about me do you want to know?" I asked.  
  
"Just anything," Blaise replied.  
  
Thanks a lot!  
  
"Like what? Ask a specific question," I told him.  
  
"You know all the conversation games, don't you?" Blaise accused. "You're trying to make me do all the talking."  
  
I shrugged, not agreeing with his speculation.  
  
"How about this?" Blaise began, adjusting his glasses. "What makes you different from any of these other people?"  
  
I thought again. This wasn't a much better question. I was average. There was nothing different about me. Unless you count Voldemort taking me over in first year.   
  
"I like spinach," was all I could think of to say.  
  
"Me too," Blaise said.  
  
"No way!" I exclaimed. "Usually people get all grossed out when I say I like spinach."  
  
Blaise shrugged. He seemed to think it was no big deal. I thought it was big. I had never met another person who liked spinach unless they just liked it raw in their salad. I liked it best steamed with a hint of lemon.  
  
"What about you?" I asked. "What makes you different?"  
  
He started thinking but was interrupted by the start of a jazzy hip-hop song. He smiled mischievously.  
  
"C'mon, Gin," Blaise said, pulling me on to the dance floor. "Let's show them how it's done!"  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know how to fast dance," I shouted over the music.  
  
Blaise didn't answer. He just started twirling and swinging me around the dance floor. It was great fun and we showed up every other person attempting to dance. By the end of the song, I was out of breath and so was Blaise. We walked over to Susan and Neville's table and sat down.   
  
"Anyone want a picture taken of them?" Colin asked excitedly, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"No, Colin!" Neville and Susan said together.  
  
Blaise got another mischievous smile on his face and pulled me out of my chair.   
  
"Hey, Colin!" Blaise exclaimed. "Take a picture of this!"  
  
Blaise took me in his arms, then dipped me down. I screamed, trying to hold on to Blaise's robes to keep from falling. Meanwhile, flashes were going off like crazy. As Blaise pulled me back into a standing position, I took gasps of air and felt my hair friz out.  
  
"That was great!" Colin said. "Do something else!"  
  
I glared at Blaise for a second, then I jumped on his back piggy back style. Colin took more pictures.  
  
"Why do you want all these pictures anyway?" Blaise asked.   
  
"Didn't I say already?" Colin began, lowering his camera. "Me, Seamus Finnigan, and Ernie Macmillan are starting a school newspaper."  
  
I quickly slid off Blaise's back, saying, "You mean the whole school is going to see these pictures?"  
  
Colin nodded and ran off.  
  
"I feel suddenly embarrassed," I muttered, rubbing my hand over my face.  
  
"Gather around!" Dryan Jerebin said loud enough that everyone could hear.   
  
Blaise and I walked over toward where all the students had gathered.   
  
"Now, your professors have been great this year, haven't they?" Dryan Jerebin asked.  
  
All the students cheered.  
  
"So, this song is dedicated to them," Dryan Jerebin said, putting on the Hogwart's school song to the tune of the muggle song "Crazy" by Besty Kline.  
  
Dumbledore held out his hand to McGonagal. They both stood up from the teacher's table and began to do a waltz. Professor Flitwick danced with Professor Sprout, though she was a bit taller than he was. And after forever of making eyes at him, Professor Trelawney got Professor Snape to dance with her. The remaining teachers just nodded their heads to the music. Colin Creevey was taking pictures like crazy. Blaise tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Your broken-armed friend and the girl I danced with are gone," he told me.  
  
I glanced over at their table. They were gone.  
  
"Maybe they're dancing," Blaise suggested.  
  
I looked around for them among the pared-off crowd, but couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
"I think they went to their houses," I voiced.  
  
"What a shame," Blaise said.  
  
"Let's sit down," I suggested.  
  
"Sure," Blaise said, following me to a table.  
  
As I watched the people dance, I saw Blaise pick up a piece of wire in the corner of my eye. I looked over at him, but he turned away. What was he doing with that wire? I tried not to think about it. Surely it was a surprise for me or he would not want to hide it. I continued to watch the dancing.   
  
After a little while, Blaise put the wire in his robes and looked quite pleased with himself. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smiled.  
  
"Give me your glasses," I requested.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as he removed his glasses and handed them to me. I looked through them and was surprised at how fuzzy they were. If he saw this bad, why did he prefer to go without them? I handed them back. He gave me a strange look.  
  
"Just something I like to do," I told him.  
  
He placed the glasses back on his face.  
  
"Man, my feet hurt," I groaned, pulling off the black high-heels I had been walking around in all evening.   
  
"Do they hurt too much for one more dance?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Course not," I said, tossing my shoes aside. "As long as you don't mind me being barefoot."  
  
"I don't mind," Blaise said, smiling.  
  
We got up and walked over to the dance floor. As the music to "Tell Me the Meaning of Being a Squib" by the Broomstick Boys began, Blaise pulled me close to him. I gently set my head on Blaise's shoulder as we slowly swayed to the song.  
  
"Tell me the meaning of being a squib  
Is this the condition I have to live with  
Tell me why I can't do magic right  
There's something missing in my life.  
  
I have no where to run  
I have no place to go  
Embarrassed throughout   
My heart, body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to do   
Spells I don't know?"  
  
I felt so warm and safe in Blaise's arms. I wanted to stay there. I didn't want the night to ever end. But songs come to a close and night's turn to day. Nothing could stop the sun from rising.  
  
"You seem tired," Blaise said to me as the song ended.  
  
I pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"I'll take you back to your common room," Blaise told me, putting his arm around me.  
  
The light in the Entrance Hall burned my eyes. I had been use to the dimness of the Great Hall. Blaise and I walked up flights of stairs until we reached the hall the portrait of the fat lady was in.  
  
"This is where I found you," Blaise told me, glancing around the corridor. "I think. I couldn't see very well at the time."  
  
I smiled and nodded.  
  
"This was a great night," Blaise commented. "I don't think I've ever had so much fun."  
  
"Me neither," I said.  
  
"Oh, I made this for you," Blaise told me, pulling out that wire from his robes and handing it to me.   
  
He had shaped the wire into a rose. It wasn't the most attractive thing, but it was thoughtful and creative. I loved it.  
  
"I'm glad Draco convinced Hermione to convince you to go out with me," Blaise muttered.  
  
I giggled a little.  
  
"Well, good night," Blaise said.  
  
He slowly leaned toward me and gently brushed his lips against mine. As he pulled away, I was too shocked to say or do anything.   
  
"Good night," he said again and walked down the corridor.   
  
"Adamo aliter," I muttered dreamily to the fat lady.  
  
The portrait opened and I climbed in.   
A/N: Most of the conversations are based on real conversations I had with my date and my friends at the dance. I embellished a few things to make it more interesting and I left in some things from the real dance that shouldn't be in the wizarding world, like Neville's broken arm and Susan Bones transfering to a different school. Also, I made Pavati have blonde hair because the friend playing her had blonde hair and I couldn't remember if it said in the books what color Pavati's hair was.  
  
A/N: In case you're wondering, Adamo Aliter means something like falling in love in a different way. I thought it would be an interesting password at that point. How do you like my twist in songs? I was wondering if you guys would get some of them. So, just in case you're wondering, MEADE is CREED and Salena Dawn is Celine Dion. I think Vrail Valigne is obvious expecially since I quoted the song. And the Broomstick Boys for the Backstreet Boys was quite clever, if I do say so myself. 


End file.
